


No one needs to know

by screamingskz



Series: SKZ Drabbles [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Seo Changbin, Drabble, Gen, Hentai, M/M, Masturbation, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Unrequited Lust, but it's hypothetical, felix is a senior and 18 in this, hentai artist Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Felix’s drawing habit was a little more involved than the average person’s. In public, yeah, he drew normal scenes of characters from screenshots of the shows. In private though, he drew anything from sexy poses to tentacle porn.That was why, when Felix finished his latest piece of a cute, buff character that looked a little like his friend Changbin getting taken from behind— he locked his door and shut his curtains.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: SKZ Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	No one needs to know

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon in my cc: You really got me with this one lol. Enjoy!

Felix never really cared much about the girls who crushed on him— never pursued any of the attention or went on dates, not wanting to lead them on. He much preferred to chill with his friends, or stay in his room drawing, or watch anime. He swore he did his school work  _ sometimes _ .

He was a senior now, but that didn’t change his habits. If anything, he stayed to himself more now. 

Felix liked how he functioned. He liked that people left him alone to draw when he was feeling particularly introverted. His friends were so understanding and Felix loved them for that. They knew when he wanted to socialize and when needed time to reset— the perks of years long friendships.

What they didn’t know, however, was that Felix’s drawing habit was a little more involved than the average person’s. In public, yeah, he drew normal scenes of characters from screenshots of the shows. In private though, he drew anything from sexy poses to tentacle porn. It was a guilty pleasure, what could he say? 

It wasn’t weird. Felix didn’t like, get off to it or anything… Well, maybe a few times. But it was fine! It was normal. The raging hormones of an eighteen year old needed to be managed somehow, right?

That was why, when Felix finished his latest piece of a cute, buff character that looked a little like his friend Changbin getting taken from behind— he locked his door and shut his curtains. The world didn’t know what he was about to do. 

He settled on his bed, getting comfy in the pillows before slipping his sweats off. That left him in only a yellow hoodie and cream ankle socks, since he’d gone commando. His thoughts traveled to the artwork as he reached under his pillow for his lube. Coating his hand in the substance, he wrapped it around his half hard cock. He’d for sure make a mess like this but oh well, he needed to do laundry soon anyways. 

A sigh escaped him as he worked himself to full hardness, which didn’t take long— not when he stared at the lewd art on his computer, imagining it was him who was fucking the bigger man. If he looked close enough, he could see the similarities between them— the smaller blonde who gripped the bigger brunette’s hips versus Felix and Changbin. 

Oh god. 

Felix threw his head back. He drew an anime version of himself fucking his friend. It would for sure never see the light of day now, but then, why did Felix like it so much? Why did he want to publish it, even on the slight off-chance that Changbin would see it? 

Whatever. He’d deal with it later. Right now, there were more important things— like Felix fucking up into his fist, eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip bitten so hard there would for sure be a bruise left behind. 

He sped up his hand, twisting his wrist at the sensitive head, absolutely loving how it brought him closer to the edge. Soft moans left his lips and he wished he could be louder, cry out from the pleasure. He wanted to be inconspicuous though. 

Opening his eyes a little allowed him to see Changbin again. He’d accepted it at this point— he drew his best friend getting fucked. There was no way around it so Felix might as well enjoy. 

He bit back another moan as he played with his cock, thumbing at the underside. It made him see stars. 

His hand moved faster, eyes shut again, and hips lifted off the bed as he neared his orgasm. He didn’t even have time to think about how fast he got there before he was crying out softly, releasing onto his toned stomach and parts of his hoodie. 

As he fucked himself through it, he wondered what it would be like if he actually got to fuck Changbin. If his orgasm was this strong by just looking at a picture, what would it be like if the older man was right in front of him? He’d have to find out, and soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!   
> My links:   
> [Nsfw Twt](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/screamingskz)


End file.
